My Angel
by XXEMOsilverXX
Summary: Time for a change. Sasuke and Itachi are heading to The Point. so to not get caught Sasuke dresses like a girl and changes his name to Angel. let's see how that works out.
1. Chapter 1

I hated him. I wanted him dead. But I loved so much.

I kicked myself for thinking the thoughts that I thought about him.

I cried but rarely let people see me do it.

I was just a teen with my family gone.

I was on my own.

I was hoping for just on more day with my brother. One more fun day.

Guess I forgot that I was staying at his 'secret' house for the night.

"Come on little brother. Wake up." My brother's voice echoed in my ears.

My eyes opened and my head snapped up. My forehead smacked right against Itachi's pointer and middle finger.

"Son of a bitch. What was that for?"

"Watch your mouth Otouto."

"I can't. It's under my nose. And my forehead hurts."

"I didn't think you would wake up as fast as you did. Sorry."

"No you're not. You never are."

Itachi walked away. "If mom ever hears you swear like that. Well lets just say its not gonna be pretty."

"Don't ever play that card on me. Unlike you, I actually miss mom."

"I miss her too."

"You were the one who killed her! Why would you care?" my eyes swelled with tears but I fought them back.

"Oh is my Otouto gonna cry now. How sad." He walked over to me and held me in his arms.

I pushed him away. "Get off me." I got up and walked over to the window. My tears silently poured out of my eyes. "I don't know how you can make fun of me Nii-san."

"Im truly sorry Otouto."

"I wish I could believe that." I pushed passed him.

He grabbed my wrist. "Wait Otouto."

"Whataya want from me!" I yelled, struggling to break his grip. "I believed in you. Believed that you were different. Believe that you loved me. I once loved you. I loved your red eyes. Loved the way you protected me from all dangers. I once had a perfect life. You stole that from me. You murdered them. You said that you loved me. That you would never harm me. But you broke my heart. Happiness is just a word to me."

"I would take away all of the pain if I could."

"You liar."

"Let's go to The point."

I looked at him as if I didn't know what in the hell he was talking about. "You mean... you wanna spend a day with me…? In public? Are you on crack? Do you know what people will say when they see me with you? What will happen to my reputation?"

"Are you a girl?"

"No."

"You're acting like one."

"Im not the one who's wearing the 'weapons of ASS destruction' shirt that you made after…" I trailed off.

"Good point. But im not the one who's going to be wearing a skirt."

"What are you talking about?"

He smiled. "You'll see."

"Whatever you're planning…-"

"Shut the fuck up Sasuke."

I went quiet. "Joy in death. With tears in blood."

"What are you babbling about now Sasuke?"

"Nothing."

Itachi got up and walked into his room.

He walked back out with a black skirt and a black shirt. "I hope this will do."

I grabbed it and walked into the bathroom.

I slipped on the black skirt and black shirt. I ran out of the bathroom and headed to my room. I had to add my own touch to it. Snooping through my dresser I pulled out a pair of black knee-hi socks.

"One more thing." I whispered to myself.

I grabbed one of my black shirts that no longer fit me, and cut it up. At that moment I thanked myself for having so called friends that just happened to be girls.

I sewed the shirt to make a pair of black arm warmers.

I walked out of my room. "How do I look?"

"Change the voice and leave off the headband and you'll be good."

"I-I'll try." I took off my headband. In doing so my neko ears popped up.

"I forgot about that. But it makes you look more girly so it's all good."

I glared at him. "Ass fucker."

"You know it."

"What are looking at?"

"Nothing." He laughed.

I gasped. "Damnit I'll kill you!"

"Dude its no big deal if I have baby pictures of you. You were just so cute."

I looked away. "Be my bad boi. Be my man. Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boi. But understand that I don't need you in my life again. Won't you be my bad boi? Be my man. Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend. You can be my bad boi. But understand that I don't need you again. No I don't need you again."

He just smiled. "I think you have the girly voice down. Do another one from her."

I nodded. "I need a miracle I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see that you are made for me. I need a miracle please let me be your girl. One day you'll see it can happen to me. I need a miracle I wanna be your girl. Give me a chance to see that you are made for me. I need a miracle please let me be your girl. One day you'll see it can happen to me. It can happen to me."

He smiled. "Never knew you knew her songs. Cascada is like…" he paused, seeing that he was getting too excited. "She's cool."

"One more night I wanna be with you. Where I wanna hold you tight it feels so right tonight. Don't leave it up to you. And I think the time is right to stop the fight. One more I wanna be with you where I wanna hold you tight it feels so right tonight. Don't leave it up to you. And I think the time is right to stop the fight."

"Okay I get it. She's an amazing chick and you want me to admit it to myself."

"Good boi." I said in a female voice.

"Im not sure how you can do that so well."

"Well when you know a hyperactive dobe…-"

"Whoa there. I don't need to know about your sex life."

"Hn…no. I have no sex life with him. He's just someone I happen to know that can use a sexy jutsu."

"That doesn't explain anything though."

"Do you have to make everything difficult?"

"why yes. Yes I do."

"you know you make me wanna cut myself sometimes."

"Haha I made you emo."

I looked at the ground. "Yes." I really didn't wanna cry cuz my mascara would run. Didn't care much about the eye liner cuz it was water proof.

"Come on my little angel. Don't cry."

"Im not going to." I walked away from him.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him.

I stared into his eyes, which was always a bad thing to do.

"Itachi…no…I…" I paused and kissed him.

He pulled away leaving me feeling like a total whore.

I sighed and walked out the door.

"what's wrong crazy angel?" Itachi asked me.

I looked at him. "So my name is Angel?"

He nodded. "It so totally fits you." He laughed in sarcasm.

My ears flattened against my head. "can we just go!"

"Sure thing."


	2. Chapter 2

I listened to random music on my I-pod. But mostly Adam Lambert. ^^

Before I knew it, we had finally made it to The Point.

"Um Itachi look out for the-" I started.

He hit the pole straight on. "Ow."

"Heh."

"Sasuke?" a voice called.

I gulped.

"Sasuke why are you here with…?" she tapped my shoulder.

I half turned. "Im sorry. Do I know you?"

Ino gasped. "Im so sorry. You just looked like some one I know."

"let me guess. Itachi's little brother, Sasuke."

"Yeah but…?"

"Itachi has told me much about Sasuke."

"I hope they're all good things."

"Mostly. My name is Angel." I faked a smile.

"My names Ino." she looked at my brother. "So Itachi." She said angrily. "What are you doing here?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked at him.

"Well no one banded me from the amusement park."

"Honey. You promised you wouldn't start any trouble while I was with you." I looked worried.

"Sorry Angel." he smiled at me.

I sniffed the air. Then hissed.

"What is it Angel?" Ino asked.

I stared off into the distance. I got into a fighting stance.

Suddenly I was attacked.

I attacked back with punches and kicks.

Our claws met.

I felt Kiba's fangs dig into my neck.

I scratched his face up pretty badly.

"Kiba!" Ino screamed.

"Angel!" Itachi yelled.

"I hate cats." Kiba said.

"and I hate doggies. Such as yourself. But im gonna be the bigger person and walk away." I uncoiled my wings, grabbed Itachi like he was my prey, and flew off into the distance.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked me.

"Im fine."

"Not good."

"No I mean it."

"So do I. Girl you're my angel."

"I know I am."

I landed.

"You know. Those wings of yours might have given you away."

"Kiba might already know. He has a good nose."

"is that why he attacked you?"

I nodded. "So I'll let you go. I'll set you free. And when you see what you need to see. When you find you come back to me." I smiled.

He looked to the ground. "Angel I wish I hadn't of done what I did."

"Itachi. The past is the past. Let it go."

"You cant tell me that you don't care."

"Its true. I hate you with a burning passion. But I also love you with that passion."

"You're just saying that…right?"

"Why else would I have kissed you back at the house?"

He opened his mouth to say something.

But I continued to talk. "AND why would you tease me like that?" I looked at him with fire in my eyes.

"calm down my crazy angel."

"Stop calling me that! And answer my question."

"I knew that you had these feelings for me. Why else would I let you stay at my house?"

Now it was my turn to be dumbfounded.

The day went on. We rode the coasters till we felt sick.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way home I listened to most of the music I listened to on the way to The Point.

"So Angel?"

"What do you waAHHH!" I crashed out of the tree from jumping on a broken branch. I could hear running footsteps and barking behind me. "Itachi… get out of here. They can't find your house. And they cant know that im…" I trailed off.

"You got it Angel." he disappeared with only a minute to spare.

I got to my feet.

I was pinned to a tree by Kiba.

"whataya want from me?" I asked.

"I know how you are."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Is that so? Then who am I?"

"Don't play the fool Sasuke. Both me and Ino know its you."

My ears flattened to my head. "Very good dog breath. But could you back up some. Im starting to gag."

Kiba looked at me with anger.

But I kept a very cool calm and collected look.

"Cross dresser."

I still had the grin on my face. "Say anything you want. You know I look good."

Kiba went wide eyed. "Well… no. shut up Sasuke."

"It's okay Kiba. You can admit that you love me."

"Well im not going to. Cuz I don't." He barked.

I rolled my eyes. "Then why do you still have a grip on me?"

"This is the craziest thing you've done."

"What can I say. Im a crazy angel."

He looked at me for a minute. "Why are you hanging with Itachi?"

"Brotherly reasons."

"…! You love him?" Ino said running over to us.

"that's just wrong." Kiba muttered.

"Oh shut up Kiba." Ino argued.

"Kiba let me go." I hissed.

"Hell no." He growled.

"One last chance Kiba. Or you'll be flying." I threatened.

All he did was laugh.

I uncoiled my wings and sprang into the air.

"Don't drop me!" he said clinging to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Big baby." then I gave an evil laugh. "Save yourself Kiba boi."

"NO!"

I pried his grip on me and dropped him.

I watched as he landed in a tree, just like I planned.

I yawned and flew to where I knew I would find Itachi.

I stumbled through the door.

"what took you so long?"

I was silent.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing Nii-san. Im just tired." I sat on the couch and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

My screams echoed through out the forest. "Oh Nii-san." I moaned.

I felt like what we were doing was wrong. And I felt like we were being watched. But I was always paranoid during sex. I just didn't get it.

"Sasuke…?" Itachi breathed out.

"What?" I managed to get out.

"I feel like being watched."

My eyes widened. So I wasn't alone. I looked away from him. My ears twitched. I looked in that direction.

Itachi collapsed on me in exhaustion.

"Itachi…Itachi…" I repeated.

"What?" he huffed.

"We are being watched. Get off me."

He did was told and got dressed.

Followed his lead. Then I looked around. My ear twitched again. "Mom?" I ran off into the forest.

"Sasuke!" Itachi ran after me.

I made a sudden stop. "Mom?"

She smiled at me. "Hello Sasuke. How are you my son?"

"It's a hell of a good day to die." I grinned.

"Please don't say that."

"Mom I do love you. But let's face it. This is the only time I'll be able to see you. Im going to hell when I die."

"But you'll be with your brother."

"But I wanna be with you." my eyes swelled with tears.

"Sasuke please don't cry. You must be strong little one. Oh and leave Kiba alone."

"But I have to fight."

"No you don't."

"sure I do. I fight so people wont ignore me."

"Is that your biggest fear?"

I nodded.

"Then stop pushing everyone away from you."

My ears flattened against my head. "But with all of the pain I've gone through…"

"Call out to me when you need help my son."

I grinned.

Itachi finally caught up to me.

"mom I don't mean to piss anyone off with that I say. But when I try to shut my mouth…" I paused.

"I know Sasuke. Its okay. Its just your way of life."

"yeah and I hate it."

Itachi held me close. "I miss you mom." he said to her.

"I know Itachi. And I forgive you."

"Thank you mom."

"itachi…? Are you…? Crying…" I asked him.

"….no…" he sniffled.

"its okay itachi. I'll still love you even if you show weakness." I laughed.

He laughed along with me. "you should talk."

Mother looked at us. "its so nice to see you guys getting along like you used to."

"I guess." I said. "Goodbye mother."

"Goodbye Sasuke. Itachi watch after Sasuke."

"I thought that was your job." he laughed.

She smiled like that angel she was. Her smile made me wanna cry.

"Take him home Itachi. People might start to worry about him."

"Like who?" I asked.

"Ino."

"good enough."

"She's a good kid." She whispered.

"yeah. She is." I grinned.

Itachi picked me up and he left me near the gate.

I walked the rest of the way and went back to bed.


End file.
